


Sleepy song

by RakPolaris



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakPolaris/pseuds/RakPolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble basado en las interacciones de Hypnos y Pandora en la comunidad RPG de Tumblr, de ahí que exista la posibilidad de un ligero OOC en Hypnos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepy song

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble basado en las interacciones de Hypnos y Pandora en la comunidad RPG de Tumblr, de ahí que exista la posibilidad de un ligero OOC en Hypnos.

—No hay forma de que se duerma. ¿No puedes hacer nada al respecto?

El dios del Sueño levantó la cabeza cuando oyó la voz de la mujer. Mirando a Pandora se percató de las ojeras situadas bajo sus ojos, así como del sutil bostezo que no supo reprimir cuando él llegó hasta los aposentos de ella. Entre sus brazos, la joven sostenía un bebé de cabello rubio como el de su padre y unos ojos oscuros y profundos como los de su madre.  
Hypnos sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Pandora. No puedo usar siempre mis poderes para dormirlo.

Pandora asentía con la cabeza de forma distraída, posiblemente por la falta de descanso. Aún así le entregó el bebé al gemelo dorado, colocándolo en los brazos de Hypnos. Una vez comprobó que el pequeño se encontraba a gusto, se dirigió directamente a su cama, a pocos metros de allí, y se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.  
Hypnos meció al bebé, intentando que se calmara. Es cierto, podía usar sus poderes para dormirle, pero no le parecía la solución. Forzar al bebé a que se quedara dormido podía desencadenar consecuencias negativas durante su desarrollo, y aunque lo había hecho otras veces, en esta ocasión se negó.

Comenzó entonces a tararear una melodía en voz baja. Siempre había tenido buen oído para la música, y disfrutaba tocando la flauta mientras Thanatos tocaba su lira, en ocasiones, incluso Pandora con su arpa se unía a ellos. Hace muchos, muchos siglos, Hypnos también solía cantar nanas para adormecer a los mortales, en una Era en la que los Dioses Gemelos aún eran muy jóvenes, y en la que Hypnos no era tan serio ni tan calmado como en la actualidad. Pero había perdido esa costumbre, y con ella, el gusto por cantar.  
Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que el bebé no dejaba de llorar, de forma espontánea empezó a cantar. Mientras lo hacía, pasaba los dedos por entre los cabellos rubios del pequeño, y sujetaba el cuerpo rechoncho del bebé con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Cantó, con su voz grave, una canción de cuna griega muy antigua, y que se sabía de memoria.  
Poco a poco, el bebé cesó en su llanto, bostezó un par de veces y finalmente cerró los ojos al ritmo de la nana.

Con cuidado, el dios del Sueño lo colocó de vuelta en su cuna.

—Esa melodía era muy hermosa, mi Señor.

—Pandora— susurró, dándose la vuelta e intentando no despertar al niño —Creía que estabas dormida.

—No realmente… Desde que nació el bebé, me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

El dios se cruzó de brazos, miró de reojo al niño y de nuevo a Pandora:  
—Supongo que puedo ayudarte… Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a cantarte una canción de cuna a ti también.

—Claro que no— sonrió ella tímidamente —En realidad, había pensado que… Tal vez, ¿podría hacerme compañía esta noche? Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que dormimos en la misma cama, mi Señor.

Hypnos no respondió. El silencio, ese silencio tan adorado, se instaló entre ellos. Ambos se acercaron a la cuna y contemplaron a su pequeño, que dormía plácidamente. Pandora le deseó "dulces sueños" e Hypnos "buenas noches", antes de dirigirse a la cama. Una vez acostados, Pandora acarició la mejilla del Dios con ternura.

—No pasa nada si no os gusta cantar canciones de cuna. De eso puedo ocuparme yo, aunque tenéis una voz muy bonita, si me permitís el cumplido, mi Señor. 

—De hecho…— Hypnos acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y plantó un beso en los labios de Pandora —Creo que podría acostumbrarme.


End file.
